The Great Three Book Three: Sunset
by Cougar Draven
Summary: Link faces a new evil...but who?
1. Sunset

TLoZ: OoT  
  
Sunset  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
A/N: WARNING: This story will attack you, mentally. It will make you think. It will fuck with your beliefs about religion. But most of all, It should make you laugh your ass off.  
  
A/N2: This is an OC fic that I came up with after reading through the LoZ section at FF.net. The question popped in my head, the question that became this fic, and that is, what would happen if Link and Zelda had to fight another evil, worse than any had ever experienced? Answer: Read any of a thousand fics at FF.net. So, I changed the identity of the evil, and the quest of same evil. I also tried to blend my favorite book elements, the element of drama and the element of humor. R&R and tell me how I did. Read on...  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
  
Sunset  
  
Chapter One: Sunset  
  
There are things one must learn about the ways of life, for us to understand anything about ourselves and the world we live in. For instance, some people believe in things called kami, or spirits for non-Shinto readers, that live in all things. Others, most significantly those of the Hindu religion, believe in karma, that what you do, say, and feel affects your future. They believe that a warm heart in a person will bring them goodness, and evil will replicate as well. Then, there are others still, who believe that the feelings in one's own heart may even turn back and affect the world, even to the point of destruction. That was Ganon's curse, and his last wish, the wish of destruction, was fated to be carried out tenfold...  
  
"LINK!!! GET THE FUCK UP!!!" The Hero of Time woke up with a start, nearly jumping out of his bed in the nude, before realizing he couldn't. The 21-year-old man who had saved Hyrule still lived in the Kokiri Woods, with his old friends. Only two things had stopped him from standing. One being the fact that he was over six feet tall, and the roof in his treehouse was five feet high. The second being that he was 21, and decidedly more...mature...physically...than his Kokiri cronies, two of which were standing in his hut. **Goddamnit, you give a guy a wiener, at least let him keep it private!** thought the young warrior.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Mido?"  
  
"I've told you before, Link, you told me to wake you up on a Code Purple."  
  
"Zelda's coming here? SHIT! Gimme my clothes!"  
  
Five minutes later, a rather shabbily dressed Link stood at the entrance to the Kokiri Village. At his request, the Deku Sprout had unblocked the passages to the village, so Zelda could come and go at her leisure. And here she was, a vision of loveliness to Link. The Princess of Hyrule was 21, and rated about 9.975 on the Hyrule Babe Index. HBI studies say that, on average, 9.975 out of every ten men in Hyrule say Princess Zelda is 100% babelicious. (The other .025% of every ten lives within one mile of Link.) Only one female has received a higher rating, but Zelda bitch-slapped Malon for talking like a hick. Ermm...oh yeah, story.  
  
Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, approached Link, Hero of Time, and the two...engaged in some serious tonsil hockey. They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't see Mido in the background taking bets on who would pass out first. When they finally broke, there was some speculation on whether I was going to have to censor this paragraph. Luckily, instead they decided to sit down for some vodk---coffee.  
  
"Princess, lovely to see you again!"  
  
"Yes, your tongue told me so."  
  
"As always, a mighty wit. What did you wish to visit me for?"  
  
"What, can't a girl see her boyfriend every now and then?"  
  
"Never said that."  
  
"Alright then. So, how are you, Link?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile, so I was getting a little lonely."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet."  
  
"So are you, my dear."  
  
"Ok, enough flattery. I did actually come to tell you something. My father has requested your presence to tell you something important."  
  
"Well, if King Harkinian requests it, it shall be done. Just allow me to get some things, and I shall follow you to the castle."  
  
"Alright, Link. Oh, and Link?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He said to bring the Master Sword." With that, Zelda kissed Link, and left to her carriage, to return to Castle Town. Link stared after her for close to five minutes, then focused on the task ahead of him.  
  
"Alright, looks like I'm out for a couple of days. Mido, you're in charge, you have the Kokiri Blade, don't let anything die."  
  
"You got it, Link."  
  
As Link picked up his gear, he thought about what Zelda had said to him, and worried. It had been eleven years past since he had completed his mission. At the age of 10, eleven years before, he had drawn the Master Sword from it's place in the Temple of Time, unwittingly releasing Ganondorf to his evil. Seven years later, a grown Hero of Time had defeated the King of Evil and set everything right by replacing the Master Sword, then leaving the Temple, once again 10. He had unknowingly erased seven years of an evil time line, and put everything to rights again. King Harkinian was alive, the Castle still existed, and Zelda and Impa had returned. 11 years Hyrule had been in peace, among them being the happiest of Link's young life. Eleven years was quite a long time, but if King Harkinian wanted the Master Sword brought to him, then it would be done.  
  
As Link left Kokiri Village from the westward entrance, he noticed that the sun had barely risen. Somehow, he found himself wondering how much more he would wish he had never woken up at sunset.  
  
It took him three hours to walk to the castle. Truly, he could have ridden Epona, but he had told Zelda before he preferred to walk around, and so decided to take the long journey. Upon arrival at Castle Town, Link was shown to the throne room. Five minutes later, he stood in front of the great King Harkinian, Master Sword in hand.  
  
"Ah, good, Link, I see you brought the sword. I am afraid I have some bad new for you. Late last night, a convoy of our soldiers was attacked in the woods between Hyrule and Termina. This is a problem for two reasons. One of their members escaped, and has reported that the attackers were headed towards our castle. What's worse, the attacks were inside our borders. The attackers may be here by nightfall. I was wondering if you could stay with us for a day of two, just in case we are attacked."  
  
"Of course, your Majesty, it will be done."  
  
Link stayed and visited with Zelda for an hour or so, then decided to watch the front gate with the soldiers. He decided to rest in a corner, because he knew if there were attacks, he would need to be alert. He awoke on his own about an hour before sunset, and found that there were two soldiers on guard. One, an older veteran who had known Link for a few years, was dozing, but the younger, a new recruit fresh from training, was watching intently at something to the south. Link sauntered up to the boy and asked him what was up.  
  
"Well, sir, I was watching the smoke. I always thought Death Mountain was dormant."  
  
"It is, kid."  
  
"Well, what's south-east of here?"  
  
Link's eyes grew wide. He ran towards the gate, telling the kid to close it behind him and not let anyone through. On his way out, he played Epona's song, calling his horse, and riding out to the south. The noise of the gate woke the older soldier, who asked why the gate was going up early.  
  
"Well, sir, Sir Link asked me what I was lookin' at, I told him, and he went running. What's south-east of here, sir?"  
  
"The Lost Woods. Why?"  
  
------  
  
Link had arrived too late. As the sun set, he could see the blood running from Mido's chest as he ran up to the Kokiri.  
  
"Sorry...I couldn't...stop them...Link. I...really...tried." The diminutive elf died with Link right beside him. Most of the other Kokiri were either dead, injured, or gone into the Lost Woods. The only one who no one could account for was Saria. She had gone into the Lost Woods, but she had gone in the direction that the attackers had come from. As the moon gave way to night, Link ran into the most deadly place in Hyrule. 


	2. Meeting DSI

TLoZ: OoT  
  
Sunset  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Zelda.  
  
A/N: Monday. 6 days left before the Super Bowl, and I'm fucking bored. Just what we needed. This chapter will introduce our antagonist, but first, will deal with Link being a complete dumbass and running into the Lost Woods, alone, at night, with hordes of marauding bandits on the loose. Wait and see what I do to them.  
  
A/N 2: Chapter 1 clocked in at close to 1500 words, which is rather short, but not too shabby. I hope to do better, and make this another long story count.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
  
Sunset  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting DSI  
  
Link ran and ran, following a path obviously not made by forest folk. If he got lost, the Skullkids directed his rampage for another mile. Eventually, he reached a milestone he knew: the gateway to the Forest Temple, in the secret meadow of Saria and Link. And yet somehow, the gate was closed. To Link, this was a mystery, indeed, as he had eradicated the evil ten years prior. Even the Mad Scrubs were calmed. But the door was shut, and as he walked up to it, a creature he had never seen before climbed from a hole in the ground. Link disposed of it with almost no effort, then broke down the door. He navigated through the forest maze until reaching the Temple. He saw that there had been makeshift stairs set at the Temple's entrance, so he knew something was amiss. He climbed them, and entered.  
  
The Temple was much the same as before, except with stranger creatures. Nonetheless, Link eliminated all he found, until he found the room in which Ganondorf had kept the Phantom Ganon. He entered cautiously, but found only a man, armed with a sword. Link raged at him.  
  
"What have you done with Saria?"  
  
"Easy now. I don't have her."  
  
The enraged Hero, livid at this statement, ran the man through with the Master Sword. As the man slid off the blade, Link could hear him speak:  
  
"Only...in Methuselah's Garden...will you find whom you seek..."  
  
Link was beside himself, and yet somehow focused. He left the Woods, determined to find this "Methuselah's Garden." He knew it existed not in Hyrule, but where it did he did not know. So he worked his way towards Castle Town, only to be stopped on his way by Malon.  
  
"I can't stay, Malon. I have to see Zelda."  
  
"That's the point, Link. Zelda's been kidnapped. The strangest of men I had ever seen came and took her and King Harkinian, and left this note."  
  
Link took the note, which read:  
  
If you wish to find the princess fair, you must take heed. Only one entrance exists to the Garden, and it is in a place where no sunlight must ever be seen. From there, fall into the deepest pit, and be cautious, Hero. Our Master is waiting.  
  
Link ran. He ran and ran, but only one place could satisfy all those requirements. Link was headed for the Temple of Shadow.  
  
------  
  
Inside Methuselah's Garden, King Harkinian was kept in a lavish holding cell, to make sure he was comfortable. The leaders of the Garden had told him, with every intention thereof, that he would be returned to Castle Town as soon as Link had made his presence felt.  
  
In a separate area, Zelda and Saria were kept in their own cell, also very plush, and cared for by all females. They had been there for only 12 hours, when three people made themselves known. Two were male, one female. The youngest of the three was a brown-haired man, of medium height, clad in black pants, a black tunic, and black boots. He wore no coat. The next oldest was a beautiful woman with light brown hair, and in some spots red. She wore long pants and a shirt of black, and a long coat made of cowhide. The oldest, and most obviously the leader, wore long black pants, a black tunic, and a long black coat, as well as glass of black for the eyes. This, the tall man, spoke for them all.  
  
"My name is Cougar Draven. These are my colleagues, Nicole Draven and Tha Killa. We are, sadly, responsible for your capture, although I would rather have had you taken more peaceably. We only wish that Link come and have a chat with me. I believe there are things I could discuss with him." Zelda, able to bear no more, spoke.  
  
"Why would Link associate with the likes of you? He is a respectable warrior."  
  
"Ah, but you are biased. My colleagues and I have spent eleven years watching the noble Hero of Time mature into a man. We know of the false storyline that he was forced to go through. We know of the fate of Ganon. We know all these things, and there is naught you can do about it. We were given power to watch time, and when that timeline ended, well, we watched Noble Hero become a man. So I know quite a bit more than either of you. I saw the things he's done. I mean no harm to him, but I would like to talk. So, we will wait for him."  
  
"Wait, you said you are who?"  
  
"My name is Cougar Draven. These are Nicole Draven and Tha Killa. Altogether, the warriors we have assembled know us as DSI. There are three more, but they are in charge of guarding the gates here. I feel that Gene, who was at the Forest Temple, may already be dead. Two more of our elites wait. I do hope that you do not mean harm, as we have, and will, keep you safe and in comfort. Now, if you will bid us leave, Your Highness, we have business to attend to. Miss Nicole is master of this dorm, so she will check on you from time to time. Your father is also being cared for, and Tha Killa has seen to that. I shall reunite you with your father soon enough, but for now, farewell."  
  
------  
  
Link had reached the Shadow Temple, and he knew where to go. He fell long, finally ladning on Bongo Bongo's drum. Just as he expected, there was someone there, waiting for him. He was a man of medium height, stronger in body than Link, but Link could not tell if he was an intelligent warrior by looks. Link found himself raging at the thought of fair Zelda in the grasp of some evil warlord. Nonetheless, the valiant Hylian engaged the guardian of Methuselah's Garden.  
  
"My name is Hunter Draven."  
  
"I don't give a shit. Where is the Garden?"  
  
"Defeat me, and I'll tell you."  
  
The two men sparred. They were warriors of a different caliber, this is true, whit Link preferring the Master Sword, and Hunter preferring the use of his Living Hunt hand blades, but still they fought long and hard. It was many a minute gone by before either slowed, and Hunter was the first to falter. The Draven Mercenary fell to his back, bleeding from a wound in the side.  
  
"Well, Hero, I see now that our Master will have a good and long battle with you, when the time is right. Until then, you had best train."  
  
"To hell with you."  
  
At that, Hunter Draven, the elder of a pair of mercenaries who were loyal to Cougar, ran off into the shadows. Link, not understanding quite the truth of why he was there, followed him into Methuselah's Garden.  
  
------  
  
In the Garden, Cougar and Nicole sat and talked about the approaching Hero. Cougar was less concerned than Nicole, it seemed.  
  
"Cougar, this man, this Hero, killed Gene, and more than likely he will also kill Hunter."  
  
"I doubt it, Nicole. This Hero, however strong he may be, won't take out Hunter quite easily."  
  
"Even so, Cougar, I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"My dear, I would hardly worry about me. It is the Hero of Time I would worry about. He does not know the truth yet, and he does not know that of which I possess."  
  
"This is true. Cougar, I do not wish you to come to harm, though."  
  
"Worry not, fair Nicole. It is out of my hands. I bid the Hero come, and come he shall. I shall defeat him in battle, spare his life, then convince him of the truth. He will have to understand, otherwise all Hyrule may come to ruin."  
  
"Cougar, he, as well as Mistress Zelda, believes that you are here to cause just that."  
  
"Nicole, in time he will learn. Either that, or he will watch it happen. I will give him the choice. Ah, look, Here's Hunter now."  
  
"He's wounded, Cougar."  
  
"A wound will mend in time. I'll send for him."  
  
When the mercenary reached Cougar's Keep, the castle in the center of Methuselah's Garden, he climbed to the top floor and greeted Cougar and Nicole.  
  
"Just as you asked, Cougar, I led him here. He will be here within the hour."  
  
"Good. We have much to discuss." 


	3. Methuselah's Garden

TLoZ: OoT Sunset  
  
A/N: Ok, I picked this up about seven months since the last time I wrote in it. I now have a lot more bitterness to share, but I'm trying to stop swearing. This story will probably be the last in a long line of vulgar stories I write. I also have plans for a sequal, maybe two.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Sunset  
  
Chapter Three: Methuselah's Garden  
  
It was dawn. Link had wandered through the night, and after wounding the guardian in the Shadow Temple, Hunter Draven, he had progressed, following his quarry, deep through tunnels beneath Hyrule. He had lost Hunter within, and guessed that he was somewhere deep under Hyrule, somewhere about the Gerudo Valley. He would learn in time...  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
The Hero picked himself up off the floor of the tunnel. He had fallen for the third time that hour, and was getting angered.  
  
"Why is this goddamn cave so slippery?"  
"Easy, Hero. All will come in due time. One cannot expect to fight an enemy who is far off."  
"Who the fuck said that?"  
  
A tall figure strode out of the darkness. It was none other than Ganondorf!  
  
"Ganon!"  
"Easy! I come only to warn you. Cougar Draven, the Master of Methuselah's Garden, is more than a match for you. I also must tell you that you may find the spirits of other dark warlords that you may not know here. The Garden has long been a place of death among our kind. Cougar is the latest to join, but he will pay his price when he dies. I leave you now, Hero, to find yourself a path to the Garden of Death."  
  
With those words, Ganon stepped into the shadows and vanished. Link couldn't help but wonder at the sight. But he knew he must press on, or perhaps lose his chance to save Zelda. He traveled, countless hours of hardship. He knew he should be training on his way to fight, but he guessed he would be ready. After all, Ganon had been the most powerful warrior in Hyrule, and Link had taken him out like it was nothing. There was no way anybody could be stronger.  
  
Meanwhile, deep within the caves, lay a small paradise called Methuselah's Garden. Small in no means to a human, but small in the ways of the world nonetheless. At the center of the thousand-acre site was a medium-sized building, surrounded by many smaller buildings. This was Cougar's Keep. The Keep was Cougar's home, and it also served as barracks for all DSI soldiers. Cougar and Nicole Draven, when they had restarted DSI, had made it a militia, and this was still the case.  
  
Inside the bland building sat the man who was quite easily the strongest fighter in all Hyrule.  
  
"Nicole, give me that timeline screen for the alternate one again."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what Link would be doing had he not laid the Master Sword to rest."  
  
"Ok, Cougar. I do have a question, though."  
  
"Shoot, milady."  
  
"Why are we here? I know I don't really ask why, but I felt it was important. I have no clue why we're here, but we already lost Gene, Hunter's been wounded, and now you're letting the Hero come in the Garden unchecked."  
  
"Ah, see, dear Nicole, I knew this would be a question. I'm just glad you chose to ask instead of holding it in. The answer is quite clear. One of the benefits of our having this machine is we can see the consequences of our decisions long before we ordinarily would, if at all. Show me the screen of Hyrule tomorrow evening, were we not here."  
  
Nicole looked, and started to cry.  
  
"Do not weep, fair girl, but instead show me the screen of Hyrule tomorrow evening, with us here."  
  
Nicole saw the screen, and was shocked.  
  
"Is...is that--"  
  
"Yes it is, Nicole. Call Howler. He'll want to know this too. Ah, wait, here's our Hero now. Let's go greet him."  
  
Link assumed by its size that he must not be that great a king, because all great kings do their diplomatic work in great buildings. This was no more than a cave compared to Hyrule Castle. Yet it had a fierce quality about it, something of a threatening appearance. It didn't look easily penetrated. He didn't care.  
  
Link ran at full speed at the center building, and only sped up when he saw the three figures in black. Well, not entirely in black. The shorter of the men was wearing all black, as was the woman, but the taller man was wearing pants of a bluish color and a tunic with no arm coverings. This tunic had three symbols emblazoned across it, but Link could not tell what they were.  
  
The tall man spoke to Link in a kind tone that enraged the young Hero.  
  
"Ah, Link. Welcome to Methuselah's Garden. I am Cougar Draven, and these are Howler and Nicole. If you like, I can give you a tour, maybe let you see your friends--"  
  
Link cut him off by charging at him. Cougar easily dodged Link, then picked him up in the air by the throat, and slamming him to the ground. Nicole took possession of the Master Sword briefly, while Cougar sat on Link's chest.  
  
"Bad form, Hero. I really mean no harm to come to you. I had hoped you would have seen it clear to not attempt to kill me instantly. I knew Ganon stopped you. I defeated him easily, I had thought you would have listened. Especially since he didn't try to kill you. Neither did I. Learn from this, Hero, and stand."  
  
Link stood as commanded, and when he received the Master Sword, he put it in its scabbard.  
  
"Good boy. Now, follow me, if you will."  
  
Hunter Draven waited at the border of Hyrule. Sure, the castle soldiers had given him a little resistance, but he and Sky had made it to the border that laid on Lake Hylia. He wasn't sure about what he should do when his quarry arrived, but he imagined that he and Sky would not live too long.  
  
"Anything to stall her."  
  
"What was that, Hunter?"  
  
"Nothing, Sky. Just saying that we will do anything to promote the life of Hyrule at this point."  
  
"Damn straight, we will. I wonder how the Hero is faring with Cougar?"  
  
"He probably already tried to kill him and got chokeslammed for it. Wouldn't surprise me a bit. Ah well, he'll come around in time."  
  
Howler Draven stared in shock.  
  
"Are...are you serious?"  
  
"Afraid so, my man. This is the reason we are here."  
  
Link, confused, started to speak.  
  
"Wait, Cougar, what the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
"Well, Link, it's quite simple. You have been summoned here to prevent an evil from attacking your little country. The Princess, and the King, as well as your Sage friend were taken for a reason as well. They are now out of harm's way. This place cannot be reached from Hyrule unless I will it to be opened. And yet, this place will be the holding cell for the great evil that approaches."  
  
Cougar suddenly staggered, and Nicole and Howler rushed to support him. A rough voice emerged from the Dark Lord.  
  
"Thee have but one choice...choose death, and death shall ye receive. Choose life, and fight for freedom. Verily, it is the choice your heart makes that determines thy fate."  
  
Howler and Nicole rushed Cougar inside, bringing Link with them. Link grabbed Howler, and pulled him to face Link.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm not even sure anymore. Cougar knew something was up, so he came here, and he brought our entire lineup. You killed Gene, though, so we have to worry about Nicole raising him, now. And now Cougar tells me why we're here, and I just hope he's wrong. Anything but this would be a fucking gift."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have Nicole fill you in, I've got to go fill in Hunter and Sky."  
  
Cougar sat alone, but in his mind, he was not. His mind was like a wasted plain, dark and barren. Sure, he had knowledge, but the physical appearance was different. In his mind, he stood opposite Ganon.  
  
"You just beg for trouble, Ganon. When all this is over, your ass is right back in the Dark Realm."  
  
"As it should be, Draven. But if I can get my way, you'll be coming with me."  
  
"Hah, you just employed my enemy in your quest to destroy Hyrule. The only reason you care about me is because I interfered."  
  
"Had you not interfered, I would have had Hyrule."  
  
"No, you would have had yourself released, and maybe the Hero dead. There would be another uprising, Ganon. Even you cannot deny that you have been defeated before."  
  
"Yes, I have, but the one who defeated me before was--"  
  
"The Hero of Time, I know. There is a bloodline of them, you know."  
  
"And yet the previous one seemed so similar."  
  
"He also looked a lot like Link. I still doubt everything you think is true. And you're getting off the topic. Quite honestly, I doubt you can beat dSi. Even with your partner. Now get out of my head."  
  
"What are you going to do about it, Draven?"  
  
"Don't make me call forth the Angel of Darkness."  
  
"Well, if you must insist, I will leave...for now."  
  
Link sat in front of Nicole Draven.  
  
"Howler said to ask you what's going on, and why you guys are here."  
  
"Well, it's kind of difficult to explain, but I'll start here. Long ago, about three years, Cougar was a happy man most of the time. He had a lot of things, and a girlfriend he loved. That was all great, except one day, she just started acting weird. We still don't know quite why...ok, maybe Cougar does, but he won't tell us, but she dumped him, and they started fighting. We let her go, until she started getting dangerous. She got troops together, and started invading small communities and pillaging them. We stopped her a few times, then she up and left our original dimension through a time vortex we had accidentally created with the machine we use to see future and past."  
  
"You can see future and past?"  
  
"We can. That is the only reason you are alive today. We saw the future for this place, and therefore came to save you...we took the girls and the King only because they would have died otherwise. We took the girl during the siege of the Forest, and our man who was there was, technically, accomplishing the same quest as you."  
  
"I killed an innocent man..."  
  
"No worries, Hero. After sharing this with you, I shall be showing you to your friends. While you visit with them, I shall revive the man you killed, and I will share the truth with all who wish to hear."  
  
"Wait...why are you here?"  
  
"Well, as I had said, Cougar's lady friend left our original dimension...and came here. She is who attacked the forest and castle...only our two elites, Hunter and Sky, wait at the castle for her...her name is Morgain Draven."  
  
"So you mean..."  
  
"Yes. She was one of us. I will now show you to your friends."  
  
Howler stood at the border of Hyrule, alongside Hunter and Sky. Sky spoke first.  
  
"She's coming, Howler?"  
  
"She may already be here, Sky. I don't like to say this, but we may not live very long...as long as Hyrule is saved and she is eliminated, then our cost cannot matter. She would not stop if we were eliminated...her quest is not for dSi any longer..."  
  
Hunter, who was gazing out of the border, suddenly spoke.  
  
"Howler! I see her! Or at least her troops. Call Cougar and Nicole...she's here."  
  
A/N: Oh boy! The fight begins...next chapter! 


	4. Blades and Spades

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Sunset  
  
Chapter 4 - Blades and Spades  
  
A/N: Well, it's finally over. I can say that this is my most creative story in one hell of a long time. I wrote this final chapter as a bridge to the first sequel, Sunrise, which I am writing now. I hope to finish that soon, and get to work on the third and final piece of this puzzle.  
  
Nicole took Link towards the chamber where Zelda and Saria were held, but before they got there, Cougar interrupted him.  
  
"Howler just got word in. She's here. Suit him up."  
  
Nicole changed direction, and dragged Link off to a room containing armor. She fitted him with a lightweight, yet strong, coat of mail, followed by new gloves that were the same, and finally, stronger arrows. She then explained.  
  
"All this stuff here is made of an alloy we make ourselves. It's lighter than aluminum, but stronger than iron."  
  
They then set off for the Hylian border, leaving Nicole behind to make some last-minute arrangements.  
  
"So. Morgain."  
  
"Howler."  
  
"Been a while since I've seen your evil, destructive face."  
  
"Been a while since I've had to worry about killing you and your god-awful excuse for an army. Of course, your pitiful army won't last long."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Howler waited, and Morgain sprung. The two exchanged blows from swords they carried, until Morgain knocked Howler back. Hunter took the chance, and attacked Morgain from behind. She saw the attack coming, and swept her sword around quickly, felling Hunter with a wound to the chest. Sky jumped in and knocked the sword out of her hand, and the two women brawled. Morgain attempted to knock Sky into the Hyrule Castle moat, but Sky countered, sending Morgain right into a sprawling clothesline thrown by Cougar. Sky looked at Cougar, and at Link, and at Howler, who was tending to Hunter. She spoke.  
  
"Never expected to see you here this quickly. How good is the kid at fighting?"  
  
"Good enough. We're expecting Ganon, so I brought him. Morgain isn't his fight, she's mine. And look, here she comes to now."  
  
Cougar jumped back when Morgain attempted to hit him, then they stared each other down.  
  
"Well, Cougar, I never expected you to hit a lady."  
  
"Morgain, two things. One, you're not a lady. Two, even if you were, you're the only chick I'd ever hit. And I'd do it again."  
  
The two jumped at each other. They brawled and brawled, stopping only for breath, until Morgain snuck behind Cougar and knocked him senseless. He rolled over to Sky and Hunter, and Morgain picked up her sword, holding it to Howler's neck.  
  
"It's a pity...if only you had joined me, we would have ruled all..."  
  
She was about to cut, when the sword flew from her hands at the strike of an arrow. Holding the bow was Nicole Draven.  
  
"Had I joined you, I'd be so despondent, I'd be bordering on suicide. Your fool Ganon tried to attack from behind, but Link is fighting him. He left his bow with me...good idea."  
  
Morgain, irate, flew at Nicole, but was sprung into the air. The two began fighting, fiercer and fiercer, until they both flew into the sky. Howler followed them as far as he could with his eyes, then collapsed. Sky rushed to him.  
  
"No...take care of Cougar. He might know where they're going."  
  
Nicole and Morgain landed for a brief moment on separate calderas inside Death Mountain. Morgain spoke first.  
  
"Why bring me here, little girl? Think the smoke gives you a better chance?"  
  
"No. This way, no one else will get hurt!"  
  
The two flew at each other, and collided.  
  
Cougar led the way, limping slightly. Howler followed, carrying Hunter, and Sky brought up the rear. He led them to Death Mountain, and while they were watching, two battles raged.  
  
Link faced Ganon for one final time.  
  
"They told me what you're up to, Evil One."  
  
"I'm sure. I just wanted to kill you once and for all."  
  
"Then bring it on."  
  
The two attacked.  
  
While Morgain and Nicole fought, Cougar was meditating. He had told the others that "something will happen, and I need to be ready." Sky and Howler had just watched the fight.  
  
Morgain and Nicole brawled in the air above Death Mountain for close to ten minutes. Touch-and-go fighting, followed by savage brawls. At long last, it seemed like Morgain would falter, but she slipped past a punch from Nicole, and then knocked the Draven into the lava. Sky and Howler gasped, but Cougar opened his eyes, and started chanting.  
  
Link parried a blow from Ganon, then stopped in front of the Temple of Time.  
  
"You know that the Sages will draw you back in again."  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it, but I will kill you first."  
  
"Your plan to destroy Hyrule will fail."  
  
"It was not my plan. Morgain wished destruction. I wish your death."  
  
"Then let's fight."  
  
They started in, but stopped, both staring at the shape that the Triforce marks had become on their hands.  
  
Zelda and Saria sat in the Chamber of Sages with the other five. All were staring at the Triforce mark on Zelda's hand.  
  
"What shape is that?"  
  
"Saria, I think...it's a spade. That Draven guy showed me one once."  
  
Cougar's chants started getting louder, and then his voice became gravelly, and the same tone Howler had heard earlier came from within the Dark Draven.  
  
"Nicole Draven has died and gone on...in her place I summon Fire..."  
  
All at once, the being that had been Nicole, but was now Fire Draven, exploded from the lava and glared at Morgain.  
  
"You called me little girl, you attacked my friends, and you killed me. Well, this is the last straw. You're done in this world."  
  
Fire attacked Morgain, and drove her out of the top of Death Mountain. Cougar jumped up and started sprinting.  
  
The opening to the Dark Realm grew larger, and Ganon found it harder to resist. Luckily, he could escape. He had brought the Draven time machine with him. Link saw him turn it on, and knocked him back. At that moment, Fire Draven sent Morgain careening into Ganon, and the Evil King disappeared into the Dark Realm. Cougar was waiting with a blow to Morgain to send her even closer to the Dark Realm herself. As he prepared for the final blow, Morgain hit him below the belt, and their blows connected at the same time, driving both of them back. Morgain disappeared into the Dark Realm, and Cougar disappeared into the time vortex, which immediately closed.  
  
The Six Sages closed the Dark Realm.  
  
Howler stared. Sky stared. Fire stared. Link stared. Zelda stared. The machine which Cougar had built had taken him. Fire was the most surprised of all, since she had not expected to lose the leader of dSi. Link, however, just stared at the machine. He knew now how Morgain had come to his land. He knew now why the machine was so carefully protected. He knew now why Ganon had attacked from behind. Cougar was gone.  
  
Three days later, Howler and Fire knelt in front of King Harkinian and offered the services of dSi to the kingdom of Hyrule. The king graciously accepted the offer, adding that he appreciated what they had done to save the kingdom. They were given posts in the Temple of Time, and the Machine, as it came to be known, was shut down, and on its console was placed a single item that had belonged to Cougar - an Ace of Spades, the very card he had raised Fire with. The Dravens didn't cry much. They hoped someday that Cougar would return. They just didn't know when. 


End file.
